


the warren

by aleusha



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleusha/pseuds/aleusha
Summary: anzu yugi honda and yami agree to baby sit mokubas class for the week, when it shows their not up to the task, mokuba calls seto for help and honda call jou for help. How can this end?





	the warren

The warren

He sighs heavily,rolling lightly in his bed, a mattress with a single sheet and a few stitched up blankets thrown over his body. He rolls over letting his head hang off the edge of the bed, another lazy roll and a slight thump. He lays on the cold floor and shoves one hand under his mattress into the open slit and out again with the one cared for magazine in his possession. Another heavy sigh as he climbs lazily back into his bed, he stows the small book into his pillow case thus allowing himself to sleep heavily on top of it. Before he feels his eye lids grow heavy- he wonder's how strange it is that he should do this. In the morning the book is stashed away back underneath his mattress into the open wound not to be seen again until the night falls and insomnia threatens him again. No class today, its Saturday. He step into his jeans, folded neatly and set on a deeply worn chair in the corner of his small room. No dresser, just the chair and a smooth piece of wood he sets on his lap to do his homework on. A small shoebox, filled with trinkets and pictures he never could let go of. He turns back to his bed straightening his sheets and stretching the blankets taught over that- he tucks them tightly beneath the sides. Bed made so snug, you could drop a penny on it and it might be deflected. On the chair he picks up a shirt, a white and blue ringer tee. He pulls it over his chest and steps out of his small room into the messy living room- noting the smell of fresh vomit. The blonde stalks across the small living room into the smaller bathroom and digs under into the cupboard under the sink. Pulling out a purple plastic bucket a neatly folded blue rag and a small bottle of cleaning solvent. He puts the bucket under the faucet letting it fill as reaches back down and pulls another brightly colored bucket. He turns the water off and carries both buckets into the living room and sets them down beside the couch. His old man is laying on his side a wide puddle of some forgotten meal splattered onto the carpet. He removes the mess letting it splat heavily into the empty plastic tubs flushes it down the toilet, thoroughly rinses the rag and returns to scrub the smell out of the carpet. Once finished there he continues to the kitchen washes his hands til they hurt, he smiles as he opens the small red jar of coffee. He boils water on the stove that has only two usable burners, he places two scoops of coffee into an open filter and ties it shut with a piece of thread happily letting it plop into the water. As the aroma fills the aroma masking the smell of bile and cleaning solvent the old man on the couch grumbles and lurches to the bathroom. A few moments later and jou drops the lid onto a small pot of rice, satisfied with his small breakfast to be he then pokes around the fridge picking out a single egg soy sauce. the blonde then prods around his the kitchen cupboard plucking a tall narrow glass and a bottle of cinnamon. He cracks the egg into the glass lets a few drops of soy sauce leak over the yolk then finishes with a single pinch of cinnamon. Jounouchi pads silently across the living room and sets the tall glass on the floor in front of the bathroom. When his old man finally exits the bathroom, downs the egg mixture he looks up to see the apartment door gently clicking shut. He thinks to himself as he sits down to the bowl of rice and steaming cup of coffee set out for him.

'I wouldn't wanna see me either.'

jou trots through the brisk air that chills through his thin green coat, a smile creeps up his face as he stuffs his hands in his pockets picking up his pace. Groggy people slowly mull about the street in layers of sweaters and scarves a few stopping for coffee here and there. He walks with purpose to the silvery awning that hangs over the fenced off patio of the cafe he works at. Carefully placed in the corners of the patio are tall narrow electric heaters, he gives a sigh of relief. The glass door swings open greeting him with a wave of warm air that smells of coffee and pastries. A tall woman with graying hair and a smile as warm as her shop waves him to her, he hurries around the counter into the staff area. It is a small cream colored room lined with narrow silver lockers, he turns the small black dial to his locker, popping it open and changing from his faded blue jeans into black slacks that grip his hips a crisp white button up shirt topped with a black vest. The places his clothing neatly into the small locker as he pulls out the glossy black dress shoes he spent most of his first check on. After tying them into a small bow he trots out to the woman at the counter and takes her place at the register. Through the glass he see's a sleek black limo pull away from the curb across the street. There he is in his classic black suit, a smile peaks onto jous lips as he thinks to himself

' he got a new coat'

sure enough today's coat is rather docile in comparison to his dueling coats, a strait black coat with a split back. A soft breeze reveals a deep red interior as the doorman hold open the wide double doors for the very young C.E.O.

One 13 hour shift later jou slumped out the front door and looked up to the tall building in front of him, a few lights where still on- notably the light at the very top. Kaibas office. Then suddenly, his heart stopped when a thick wave of red fluid splattered across the window on the top floor. Jou bolted through the moving traffic with new found energy and rammed right into the doorman.

"hey kid what the hell-"

"you have to call security!"

jou shrieked at the man and pulled him over to the edge of the sidewalk where the red gore on the window seemed to glow. The man bolted inside unaware of jou trailing after him, in the haze of panic that seemed to overtake the place no one seemed to notice jou. Using this as some form of advantage, he rushed through the throng of panicking employees snatching a badge off a man with black hair glues to his skull. He rushed up slapping the bade against the employee elevators card reader. It would appear he was the only one going up- the ride was silent and cold. This elevator only took him to the floor beneath kaibas, apparently he didn't need to go that far anyway. The steel box pinged to a halt , the chrome doors hissing open revealing a pile of bodies. Most of them where the Calvary, their kevlar vest torn away along with most of their ribs, some missing limbs or even their heads. He pressed himself down on the ground when he was it, heard it laughing. As it did he picked up a broken rod that had popped off a table or chair. He moved slowly toward the thing that laughed at the crumpled form of a man. As it raised its arm for what was surely meant to kill, he lunged forward. The broken piece slipped easily between its ribs, the deep slices in the metal lodging it in place- he pushed further. The tall creature backhanded him,his whole body lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall, leaving a deep web of cracks. it looked down at him with bloody red eye's peering down its long muzzle. From there its long sharp teeth dripped with blood and saliva. It tried to pull the rod from itself, only to find the item stuck- all the damage made it fit in place like a jagged key. The creature shrieked and howled and then rushed out an already shattered window. Then there was quiet. Grey light filtered through the broken window and the single flickering ceiling light, spilling across the damaged form of seto kaiba.

The blonde quickly shoved himself up off the wall and stumbled over to the man.

"kaiba! Kaiba don't go to sleep!"

he collapsed on his knees and reached out, placing one arm beneath the brunettes neck , the other around his stomach pulling him close. Jou rocked back and forth trying desperately to get the brunette to wake. His brow furrowed slightly, letting out a gasp he brought his long fingered hands to his face and began coughing. he lets his hands fall down, one over his stomach, beside jous hand the other fell limp to the floor as his eyes flutter open and peer up to see the blonde staring at him with watery eyes.

"mutt?"

his voice is cracked and weak, it sounds small and dry... completely devoid of strength let alone venom. Jounouchi just nods with a big grin as he speaks letting the tears of relief fall freely down his face.

"yea its me! Im gonna (hic) make sure your safe okay"

with that jou shifts one arm down under kaibas knees the other around his back, only to find the backside of his shirt soaked, panic floods through jou freezing him in place. He watches as kaiba just stares at him, the color slowly draining from his skin.

"mutt..."

"kaiba don't talk I'll take care of you okay-"

the brunette swallows audibly, a small thread of blood rolls down from the corner of his mouth.

"don't tell – promise"

jous eyes turn wide as saucers as he watches those beautiful icy blue eyes turn violet and then a gleaming red. Paling skin darkens as his languid body steadily shrinks, his dark umber hair turning black. Even in his shock he is unwilling to let harm come to kaiba, as the body steadily changes shape he moves his arms to follow and prevent him from falling. Jou blinks wondering if he hit his head, instead of the tall brunette, there lays a large muscular black cat with a forked tail breathing harshly in his arms. Its lays loosely still inside kaibas black turtleneck sweater, jou simply wraps the clothing around the creature and pulls himself into a standing position. He glances about, he can hear sirens in the distance growing near, he snarls as he swallows his fear. This- this he can handle. He skirts the wall avoiding the windows the elevator,he finds a small gray door. Jerking it open he moves silently down the stairs, about seven flights down he realizes hes at level height with the neighboring building. He spies the emergency exit and flips open a small swiss army knife. He grips the wires plucking them and hip checking the door open as he pockets the knife and keeps the cat clutched in one arm. He sees a helicopter fly past over head, he jumps the fire escape and lands on the neighboring businesses rooftop. The move from there is simple, avoid running to avoid suspicion although he moves quickly darting down one ally after another.

With his heart beating his chest he climbs up the fire escape that leads to his bedroom with one arm still wrapped around the too heavy cat. At his window he pops open his swiss and unfurls the flat head screw driver to wedge into his window sill and pop it open... again. He climbs through his window into the small bedroom, finally setting the cat down on his mattress. He bolts from the room knowing his father isn't home- he dives under the bathroom sink yanking out an old first aid kit and running back to his room. About an hour later the cats bloody red eyes blink open to see the 'mutt' wiping clots of blood from his fur with a wet washcloth. He hears a strange noise and looks up from jounouchis hands to his face, his eyes are red rimmed rivers of tears pouring down his face while he mindlessly worries his lower lip. A low growling sound emanates from deep in the cats throat, jou freezes in place his hand paused over the back of the cats head. He looks into those eyes, the same color as fresh blood and speaks clearly.

"am I doing something wrong?"

its lifts its head from the pile of sheets and singular blanket, letting its eyes rove over its own body. Tightly wrapped around its back leg is a scrap of fabric , on its belly its sees a long stripe of his own flesh neatly stitched back together the area surrounding the injury shaved...a four inch long one inch wide strip of naked flesh. His forked tail flicks back and forth... awkwardly, looking back he see his tail is wrapped with a matching bit of scrap, dots of blood adorning the white cloth. One wide paw wipes over its head- noting a heavy clot of dirty blood- the cat hisses at the thought raising his head up into the wet cloth in jou's hand. He cleans until there remains no more filth in its flat black fur, jou picks up a small fine toothed comb and runs it gently through the creatures fine hair, dunking the comb into a bowl of bubbly water every few strokes, when he is finished. Seto the cat's black fur is sleek and reflects the moonlight that seeps in the window. It has been three hours since he slunk into his own bedroom. Red eyes narrow before falling closed, only to be woke by jou's voice.

"kaiba?"

red eyes leer at him

"you can sleep now, but I'm going to wake you every few hours to make sure your okay, you might have a concussion"

he only gets a low meow in response, but settle to watch the sleek form of cross its front paws and place its head gingerly over them and sleeping lazily. Every few hours, jou gently tugs at the sheets, rather than touch the cat, it wakes rearranges itself and goes back to sleep. When sunlight filters through the window and rakes across the cats body it opens one eye and sees jou in a slumped sitting position directly in front of him. His legs crossed out in front of him his chin on his chest, his hands on his knees. The cat tilts its head to the side wondering how warm that body is, as it debates getting up, it suddenly realizes how sore it is and decides where its laying is fine.

It wakes again to a loud slurred shout, it jolts out of its place on the bed and peers out the slightly ajar door to find a very large drunk dragging jou across the room by his hair and bend him over couch. Its eyes go wide as it watches the mans leather belt kiss jous exposed back. Great red stripes criss cross across his sand colored flesh, and the cat feels its back arch until the old man slurs something unintelligible and passes out hitting the carpeted floor. He watches the blonde pull himself up off the arm of the couch and look with solemn eyes down at his father. He leaves the living room entering the room beside the bathroom and come out with a red pillow and thick comforter. He lift the old mans head tucking the pillow under it and drapes the comforter up over his chest. Jou trots back to his own room and stares back at the cat who looks at him with no notable expression.

"didn't mean to wake you, but since your up lets go make sure you eat okay."

with that jou lifts a neatly folded blue shirt from the center of the small pile of clothes on the chair in the corner of his room. He pulls it semi loose shirt over his head and down effectively hiding the fresh damage, he then turns to look at the cat.

"you want me to carry you? Or can you walk- its kind of far"

the large black shadow beside his door limps over to his feet and is quickly scooped up off the ground and carried like a child out the door.

A two hour walk later the cat leers at the kame game shop, he mentally curses his injured leg- where it not for that he would have bolted rather than subject himself to this. Jou pushes the door open not caring about the sign that reads in bold black letters 'closed'

"hey yug!"

tall blonde spikes poke out from underneath the store counter, with a huff he lifts a small box rounds the counter and give a wide grin to jou

"oh hi jou- who's your friend?"

the cat lets out a long low yowl. Jou shifts its weight from one arm to the other gently strokes the top of its head.

"I found him last night- I think he got in a fight with some dog or something. He was beat up pretty bad so I brought him home. I haven't named him yet. I brought him here cause I was hoping you still had that miso- I'm not sure he can stomach solids at the moment."

yu gi smiles and sets the open box of booster packs on the counter beside the register and turns to get a better look at the large black cat.

"he sure is a big one isn't he? And with a tail like that I bet he's pretty old too"

the form of the cat drapes from its upper body hanging on jous shoulder to its long bandaged body slung across jous torso- its rump cradled in front of jous belly. The forked tail flicks idly back and forth from down near jous knees. The small blonde leads them to the kitchen with the small square wooden dining table pressed against the wall opposite the fridge and stove. Jou places the cat carefully onto a cushioned chair and moves to help make the soup. Since the soup is instant the wait is short and the two boys watch the cat lap hungrily at the broth from its place now on the center of the table.

"jou I've never seen a cat like that before"

"me neither, sure is pretty though."

yugi makes a slightly unpleasant face.

"its kinda scary."

jou glances up from his spot to the left of the cat.

"eh? He's not a bad kitty."

the cat turns to him and lets out a low growl as it continues to lap at the broth. Yugi scoots back in his chair.

"are you sure he's not dangerous?"

jou smiles lazily across the table resting his chin in his hand.

"i used to make you cry daily, you knew I was dangerous- yet you still talked to me."

the cat blinks and stills itself, deciding its more interested in the conversation than the food.

"jou, you're not an animal though."

jou grins

"woof "

"jou I'm not being funny, what the cat is crazy!"

"you're a certified schizophrenic"

"that's not funny. I dint make Atem up and you know that."

"he's a cat, why are you freaked out?"

"cats are dangerous, and this cat hes strange. Too big to be a normal cat... those eyes that tail. Jou I just don't want you getting hurt."

it stand up and limps across the table to sit under jous chin and rubbing his head on jous forearm until he pets appropriately.

The conversation goes on for another hour before yugi gets up and turns the sign from closed to open, jou waves over small mob of customers and heads back home, his pockets loaded with the remaining packs of miso that yugi forced him to take with him. As he exits the store and turns toward his apartment the cat wriggles in his arm pointing with its nose to the other direction. Jou decides to follow the cats directions stopping only when he see's the news on several TV's in an electronics shop window. It reports seto kaiba the young and brilliant C.E.O. Of kaiba corp as kidnapped with no known ransom. It fails to mention the obscene number of casualties. A large paw slapping jous face forces him to stop watching and keep walking. This goes on for another few blocks until the blonde finds himself standing in front of rolled steel spiraling gates of the kaiba estate. Jou pushes the blue intercom button until a hiccuping voice answers

"jou? Is that you"

"hi mokuba- are you alright?"

he sees mokubas tear streaked face peer into the screen, his eyes go wide.

"where did you get that cat!"

he shifts the cats wight to his other arm

"can I come in?"

the cat lets out a loud yowl as the gates slowly slide open. Jou smiles as he trots up the drive way feeling chest swell with pride. Returning seto home, surely he must have done a good job.

The heavy front door to the massive manor swings open and mokuba stands in shock, sticks his head out the door glancing back and forth before motioning for jou to follow him. He doesn't stop to say hello anything, he rushes past the servants down long corridors so fast jou trots to keep up and doesn't really get a good look at his surroundings until he spies mokuba shoving a dark heavy door open and waiting- jou slips in and the door is shoved shut behind him. The cat jumps out of jou's arms, he hears the sound of cloth tearing before he sees any change. Blinking in confusion he see's kaiba sitting on the floor of the wide bedroom with his arms wrapped tightly around mokuba who sobs hysterically against his chest. The blonde flushes red and turns away since, kaiba is...devoid of clothing and it seems like a personal moment.

"I thought -(hic) they g- got you! Nii chan! How did they find out who you are nii chan HOOOW!"

"i don't know how they found out, but I'm alright mokie, I'm alright"

mokuba tries desperately to stifle his tears, enough for his words to be understood

"thank you for bringing him home jou! Thank you so much!"

jou shifts uneasily from one foot to the other, his hands in his pockets

"yea, it was nothing.. is there like a robe or something around?"

kaiba rests his cheek on the top of mokies head and sighs heavily.

"the bathroom is to the right of the bed."

the blonde glances around, spying a large four poster canopy bed and bolts to the right of it spotting an open door. He pauses to note how incredibly large the bathroom is for a just a moment before he finds a soft dark blue robe. Plucking it off the wall it feels like water, dry water so soft. he moves slowly forward keeping his eyes to the floor and hold out the robe, only raising his gaze when he hears the shuffle of fabric and the whip of the belt being tied shut. Mokuba still sits on the floor trying to wipe his tears away, kaiba stands staring at jou intensely with his beautiful blue eyes. Before he walks across the room and settle's on the edge of his bed.

"I assume you have questions."

jou shifts in place again weighing his words carefully.

"no"

mokuba jerks his head up in bewilderment, kaiba raises one slim eyebrow.

"no?"

"if it was important that I know what is going on here...than you would just tell me what I need to know and no more than that. Like always but since your not telling... I wont ask."

kaiba crosses one knee over the other leaning back on his long slender arms. He feels it radiating off jou like a disease, sadness- deeper its a depression. A depression that's been there aching in him for so long. This time mokuba stands and speaks

"jou you need to know some things, cause nii chan has to stay with you for a while."

kaibas lip curves into a small prideful smirk. He's trained his brother up well. Jou blinks baffled by the statement.

"what! He does, I brought him home though he's safe isn't he?"

kaiba cuts in.

"not in the least."

"wha? Why not?"

kaiba closes his eyes and lets his gaze roam over the sparse room.

"the wolf that attacked... knows I'm alive. I don't know how it figured out who I am though."

the blonde stares numbly for a moment at kaiba then looks up at the ceiling before his gaze can trail down the expanse of milky flesh that is his long shapely legs.

"wolf? Like a werewolf? So what are you?"

mokuba walks across the room to his back pack set beside the long white dresser beside the bathroom door. He spills its contents to the floor and begins shoving various cloths into the bag- making sure to roll the clothes tight and wedge them into the bag. He trots around the bed and disappears into the closet on the other side of the room.

"yes, it was a werewolf, just a damn mongrel of a thing though. Young and stupid. I don't know what tribe its from didnt get a chance to really look at it. And me.. I'm a warren. I happen to be the head of my tribe, which is probably why that little bastard wanted me dead."

"does that mean mokies a-"

"nope,the one responsible for me raped our mother. She never said anything to her husband, lucky he was brunette though."

kaiba speaks of it as if here commenting on the weather, so uninterested. Detached from the situation.

"did she know what you are?"

seto looks over at jou eying him curiously

"yes, she knew. But she was a good woman, a good mother and she hid it from her husband."

"you said your the leader of a tribe, that means there's more of you- er warrens?"

seto lays on his back and rolls onto his side holding his head up with his left arm.

"lots of us, most them work for me though. The ones in my tribe are quite well behaved- I think we've grown complacent."

jou tilts his head to the side, not understanding- so he changes the subject.

"eh so -not that I mind- but why are you going to stay with me?"

kaiba rolls onto his belly crossing his arms under his head and his ankles cross in the air over his backside, swaying slowly back and forth.

"because the police think I've been kidnapped, I cant just reappear. Also I have to figure out what tribe attacked me, I have to act. And I have to keep mokuba safe, he's safest here where my servants can take care of him."

jou blinks and watches mokuba fold a tall pair of converse boots and cram them into the bag.

"are your servants warrens? And how are you safe with me? I mean if its a wolf cant it just track me down by smell?"

kaiba gives a slight smirk, his letting one leg fall to the mattress.

"of course they are, I keep my best warriors here with me. As for your smell you did something smart back there, when you jumped out I was so freaked out cause you smelled like a dead thing. You covered yourself in blood. Also your neighborhood smells bizarre, its difficult to orientate oneself there."

mokuba drags the bag over to jou huffing dropping it at his feet.

"here, its everything he might need, you take care of him and nii chan you take care of that wolf and I will take core of the police alright. "

jou stares at the bag for a moment, it looks as though it might burst at the seams, he then register's what mokuba had just said. He turns and stares at mokuba wondering if he should be startled.

"how you gonna do that ?"

kaiba speaks in a voice that oozes mischief

"oh I've done well with you haven't I mokie?"

Mokuba kaiba crosses his arms over his rather puffed up chest and says with a wide grin.

"I'll see to it the police receive a ransom note, a few billion sound good?"

kaiba just nods his approval. Mokuba blinks for a moment and then warily looks at jou before bolting away, coming back stuffing an envelope with crisp clean bills.

"here, seto is a picky eater- don't let him starve."

with that mokuba shoves the envelope into jou's coat pocket as seto stretches on the bed,before flicking his robe open and jumping off the bed, landing soundlessly on four large paws. Jou tries desperately not to think about the view he only just missed, tries more not to be disappointed. The large black cat pads over to mokuba, allowing him to give a goodbye(for now) hug to his older brother. Jou picks up the gray backpack tosses it over one shoulder, scoops up the heavy cat and allows mokuba to escort him out the maze of a home. Jou walks home suddenly realizing quite how heavy seto is, he feels the blonds arms begin to quiver involuntarily as he struggles to carry him and the back pack the long walk home. Seto yowls and begins to squirm until jou sets him down, kaiba looks over his shoulder at jou who looks confused and rather tired. He saunters away down to a nearby train station with the blonde trailing along like a duckling at his heels. The subway is littered with people not paying attention to a damn thing, but their phones or the muffled voice of the loudspeaker. He trots along and stops beside the bathroom door, waiting for jou to open it. Jounouchi doesn't bother asking why their headed to the loo, he opens the door and glances around in the room, noting that its empty he then turns the lock. The cat shifts not caring if jou see's the long languid form of his human body, soft milky flesh pulled taught over his slender frame. Jou stares at the floor setting the bag down, seto ignores ignores the bag and looks at jou

"do you still have that knife?"

the blonde just nods

"okay I need you to do a favor for me"

he watches the blondes jaw tighten as he waits for the rest

" Its easy for people to recognize my face as it is so... I need a bit of your blood."

the other just shifts uncomfortably in place

"you're allowed to ask why jou"

"what will that do?"

" you know that old saying you are what you eat?"

jous eyes go wide but he stays still his fists unfurling and clenching shut at his sides

"yea"

"we can only change into what we eat, it used to be we only ate what we killed. But I have seen to it we dont need to use these methods, so most of us only have two shapes... if you give me some of your blood I can adopt some of your genetics."

he sticks his hand into the front pocket of his jeans and flicks open one small smooth blade

"how much do you need?"

"a few drops will do fine"

the blade runs quickly across the tip of his middle finger, he wipes the blade across his jeans, cleaning it before shoving it back in his pocket. This time he cant help but watch as kaiba steps forward, crouching down on his knees in front of the blonde. He hold jous hand almost reverently watching the blood bead and roll down his finger, pooling in his palm. Jou watches the heated look in the brunettes gaze, he feels before he sees, the soft pink tongue flick out over the tip of his finger. He takes it in , closing his eyes a moment before dragging his tongue over the red trail, sucking needfully at the injury taking in the length of his finger, pushing the palm of jous hand upward causing the small puddle to spill down into setos waiting mouth. He can feel setos tongue wrap around him and milk for a just a few drops more sucking feverishly. When the brunette finally pulls away with a soft moan, jou tries desperately not to see the obviousness of how much seto enjoyed it. The blonde turns his back to kaiba listening to the sound of the bag unzipping, hoping that kaiba would be preoccupied with his clothes and what not, jou shifts his erection trying to find a way to hide it, and settles simply to think of unpleasant things. Vomit, gossipy women, the smell of the perfume department, math books... after he finally goes limp he winds up trying to think of things that don't make his stomach flip. His train of thought is interrupted by kaiba's curious voice.

"who in your family is a red head?"

he turns and feels his cock twitch at the sight of kaiba with shoulder length choppy red hair, in low riding skinny fit dark blue jeans tucked into knee length converse boots. On his torso is a black sleeveless v neck, just a size too small for him...showing a thin line of white skin over the lip of his jeans. He digs his hand back into the bag pulling out a tightly rolled dark red and black miniature hoodie. From the front of the bag seto pulls a short eyeliner pencil. Greatly darkening around his eyes, leaving sharp tails at the corners, he shoves it in his pocket when satisfied and turns to face jou.

"what? Did I do it wrong?"

the blonde blurts

"you look like sex."

kaiba grins widely at him.

About forty minutes later they sit in the booth of a small hole in the wall restaurant. Jou sits stock still NOT thinking about the shape of kaibas hips or wondering how they feel. Kaiba slays strewn across the length of his side of the booth, his back to the wall legs outstretched in front of him, idly rummaging through a small plastic bag of various colors of nail polish. He picks out a metallic silver and slips himself into a proper sitting position

"jounouchi!"

the blonde jerks his head up and stares at kaiba, who holds up the small bottle of polish.

"paint my nails!"

he cocks his head to the side.

"really?"

the redhead nods and holds one hand out for jou to work with. Jou blinks before shaking the bottle and unscrewing the lid. He holds setos hand up in his own smoothly laying down the first layer of thin paint. Kaiba closes his eyes and listens to the sound of jous heart beating as if he'd run a mile from a wild bear, he inhales deeply the smell of his hormones letting a lazy grin spread over his face.

"you've done this before haven't you?"

jou just blinks and applies a second layer of the metallic liquid.

"i used to do this for my sister."

the waiter arrives as jou admits this, she smiles warmly at them and sets down their drinks.

"aww you two are adorable together!"

jous face flushes red, seto grins at her

"you think so?"

she giggles as she nods then hurries away. jou places seto's hand down on the table.

"other hand"

seto obliges, blowing on the fresh paint of his hand whilst laying the other into jous surprisingly gentle grip. He closes his eyes and hears thoughts scrambling through jou's head, too fast for him to make out.

"what do you want to say jou?"

jou looks up for a moment then down again as he layers down the silver paint.

"are you doing this part for fun? Cause... im just confused I guess."

he hears seto sigh heavily, he can feel those eyes lingering on him.

"I'm a cat, I'm vein and I know it. I cant ever wear what I think would be really fun. Im a cat and I cant go out and play. You know how much it sucks to have endless energy and be forced to be a rigid bastard? It sucks, I only get to have any fun at home and I have to bloody well hide it. So for now I get to play outside. Yea I like it jounouchi."

jou looks up at him, he sees the blondes face tint pink as he sets down his hand then screws the top on the polish.

"all done... it looks nice."

the waitress returns with their orders, one burger and fries with a slice of pickle. The other a rare steak with a baked potato and green beans. After setting down the plates she peeks at setos hands

"ooh what a pretty color! Your so lucky- I could never get my boyfriend to do that."

seto grins at her and blows on his nails.

"i guess I am lucky like that huh?"

"you sure are, well if you need anything just holler."

she shuffles off to another table refilling their sodas and picking up empty plates. He watches jous face grow redder and redder, and simply settles to start cutting his steak instead of question why he's suddenly stoplight red. After eating seto crawls over the table and snatches the envelope out of jous pocket leaving a single crisp bill on the table with the words 'keep the change' scribbled onto it, it is kept from blowing away by a lovely metallic silver paper weight. They trot along, quietly jou keeping the significantly lighter bag slung over his shoulder, wondering if he should say something. He glances to the side and see's that kaiba has stopped walking, he stands staring forward his body rigid and still. There standing in front of them is a young boy with skin whiter than snow, his left eye green, the other blue. his lips are a rose tinted pink, long curved lashes, a petite frame and long sleek black hair stopping in a straight line at his waist, another straight line stopping his bangs at his eyebrows. He wears a red coat that hangs down to his knees, a white shirt beneath that, in between them is a black silk vest. Tight black leggings tall white spats over glossy high sheen dress shoes, a small translucent white parasol resting on his shoulder, there just slightly poking out from his hair are the pointed tips of his ears. He moves forwards past jou who can see the fear on seto, he moves quickly stepping between the two and staring down. He couldn't tell you why he was scared of the boy, but he was and spoke anyway.

"please speak from where you are."

the boy giggles, a sound like chirping birds emanates from his lips. He tilts his head to the side peeking around jou.

"if I wanted you dead, you'd be nothing but a smear on the sidewalk and you know that."

seto stares down at the boy.

"but he doesn't"

the boy looks up at jou with a smug little grin

" he is a sweet one, you ought to keep him."

seto just nods

"dancing in the moonlight... you might find an answer there."

seto jerks his head back

"are you helping me sir?"

jou glances back and forth between the two

the looks at him with a quirked eyebrow, seto gives a weak smile

"dancing.. is nice"

the boy turns and leaves. Jou blinks at seto who is regaining color in his cheeks gasping slightly.

"who was that?"

seto blinks and looks over to jou

"he precedes Dracula. Hes both older and stronger..."

the blonde stares at him

"Dracula? Is real?"

"was"

they trot along in a tense silence towards jous apartment before jou huffs and looks curiously at seto

"can I still ask questions?"

the redhead nods at him

"so whats out there? You wolves vampires what else?"

he smiles at jou

"lots of things, I don't know everything, I just what I need to to keep my people safe. There are many tribes of wolves many species of vampires and warrens sirens. It depends on what part of the world you're in. most of us really don't wanna be bothered, some have a superiority issues. Thats why the vampire kid stays, he raises his bloodline- they're not vampires, they're just like his descendants. he raises them as peace keepers. Guards that make sure nothing goes in a way it is not meant to. If you wanted to learn about the night, you'd have to talk the Sylvanian record keeper."

jou stares and feels as if he has more questions than answer's. Before he realizes how far they've walked he finds himself jamming his key in the lock, opening the door he pokes his head in. he tip toes around the living room searching, then pokes his head into the room beside the loo.

"I guess were alone."

Jou then walks around the house picking up trash and empty beer bottle along with crumpled cans. Seto shuts the door as he trots in watching jou move about cleaning his small living room, jou looks up at him

"you don't have to stay in here, you can sleep if you want."

seto only slinks over to the kitchen and lays on his belly as he watches jou from the small linoleum counter. The blonde sweeps the carpet and tile mops the small amount of tile then pokes into his fathers room exiting with several bags of trash. He leaves the apartment dropping the bags into the chute down the hall, returning and giving a sigh as he looks at the time on his cell phone. He trots into kitchen blushing when he realizes seto is still watching him.

"want some tea?"

the red head just gives a small nod, he separate his knees and crosses his ankles in the air over his backside. He watches with great amusement as the blonde shuffle around the minute kitchen boiling a pot of water and dropping two teabags into it. Seto watches him walk over with half lidded eyes and a playful smirk playing across his face. He can almost see jous thought as he tries to refuse it, so he arches up on the counter pressing his chest down against the cold surface ,raising his tantalizing rump into air- feeling the lip of his jeans slip just a bit lower. Placing himself back down comfortably on the counter, he watches as jous body language does not betray his thoughts in the slightest. Seto wrinkles his nose at the odor of jous hormones spiking and laughs loudly. The blonde pretends he doesn't know why seto is laughing at him, wonder's if he can read his thoughts. In jous head the image is now firmly planted, the image of seto stark naked bent over the table while jou grips his hips and bucks fiercely into him.

Midnight

they sit together in middle of the park, the only living creatures in sight, this chill night air blowing by is a slow breeze. He watches seto shiver slightly, shifting in place jou slips out of green denim coat and slides it on seto's shoulders, he blinks curiously at the blonde.

"the sweater is cute, but its too small to keep you warm."

suddenly the red head feels immensely stupid, he feels his face flush. The gray cloud rolling over head part allowing small veils of silvery moonlight to filter through, in the widest beam a woman with no color dances to a ballet no one hears. Jou stares slack jawed at her, seto stands up holding a hand up for jou to stay put, he walks to silvery light and holds out his hand. She leans her head down on setos shoulder placing on hand on his bicep the other in his own hand as they sway when she lifts her head they pick up the pace of their steps he places his hands on her hips raising her up high. She raises her chin up opening her arms wide, one leg bent the other pointing straight down. She gives a soundless laugh as he places her back on the ground in a slight twirl. They separate in a fluid motion an unheard song bringing them back together, their chest flush together as he hold one of her hands his other back on her hip, her hand placed on his shoulder. They separate, he gives a deep bow from the waist, she curtsies giving her beautiful soundless laugh. Jou watches as she gets up on the very tip of her toes and whispers into his ear before a passing cloud blots out the light taking her with it. The two of them stare into the distance watching her dance in another veil of passing light. They walk slowly away from the park back to the fire escape that leads to jous bedroom, for some reason jou feels lighter after just watching them. Jou slide his window shut after they both slip in , he then looks at a very upset looking seto.

"did she tell you anything?"

he glares as he unzips the side of his long boots, he looks up at jou worriedly

"a dagger rests behind your hearts heart."

jou blinks confused, he turns away as he notices seto stripping, he turns again when he feels soft fur rub against his leg. He turns again to pick up the cloth's kaiba failed to fold. After replacing them in the backpack he pretends not feel those red eyes roving his body while strips down to his boxers, he pulls a clean white t shirt over his head, then neatly fold his cloths and places them under the chair. He flops onto his unmade bed and yanks the covers up over himself and feels the cat slink under the thin blanket and tuck itself in his arms its long body pressed up against his torso radiating heat and warmth. Tonight for the first time in years jounouchi falls asleep as soon as his eyes fall closed.

He wakes to the sound of purring emanating from somewhere underneath his chin, he blinks confused for a moment before he feels the cat curl up against his stomach. The fine fur makes ticking his belly, he laughs not knowing quite why, causing the sleeping feline to rouse from its slumber. jou rolls onto his back, the cat follows him climbing on his belly and walking in circles before settling down and purring loudly from atop him. Jou blinks for a moment then speaks out loud

"who do you love with all your heart"

the purring slows, its red eyes opening to half mast and leering at him.

"only mokuba, right?"

the weight rolls off his stomach, and he shadowed by a silhouette. Kaiba with his shirt brown, slightly mussed up, his cold blue eyes.

"yes, I love my brother with all my heart"

jou stares at the ceiling as he continues his audible train of thought.

"who does he trust?"

seto lets turns to look at the blonde who appears to be looking into oblivion.

"he trust's you and your friends. Yugi and the others..."

jous eyes fall closed, his brow furrows.

"we'll... go swimming then."

kaiba blinks at him completely baffled

"what why?"

jou keeps his eyes shut.

"do werewolves heal fast?"

"yes"

"fast healing results in heavy scarring,if the one that attacked you lived than they'll have a scar. A big one"

he slips a hand under his shirt running his fingers over a thick scar beneath the soft fabric. He finally turns to look at kaiba who stares at him in shock.

"that is very intelligent, its an excellent idea"

"what happened to your hair?"

kaiba runs his long fingers through his messy locks of dark chocolate hair.

"the blood wore off. That's why warrens from way back when used to eat the whole body, if you do that you can keep the attribute of that person whenever you so choose."

jou curls his lip at the thought

"eew...that's gross"

"I've only met one person who's done that. He uses very old methods and is far out of my authority."

jou sits up and plucks his swiss army knife out from under his pillow. He flicks open the same smooth blade, blue eyes spot the small thin scar that formed on the tip of his middle finger. Before the blade can slide across the same finger setos long hands reach out and pulls the knife out of his grasp. Jou looks at him confused. Seto looks at him sadly.

"I don't want to give you more scars, your genetics are in things other than your blood you know."

seto scoots forward letting his hands fall to jous spread knees, and trail down his thighs. He watches jous eyes turn wide

"seto I'm okay with the blood thing.. .you don't have to do this."

kaiba feels a smirk crawl up his face as he looks coyly at jou, speaking as if he has no idea that his hand is stroking jous growing erection through his boxers.

"I know I don't have to. But isn't this so much more fun?"

with that he pulls jous weeping cock from its confines and flicks his tongue soft pink tongue flick over the slit while his hand pumps the shaft. He hears jous breath hitch, he attempts to do the deed without feeling any attachment to jounouchi. he licks from root to tip over and over leaving his member heavily coated in saliva before taking in the tip sucking just a bit and then pressing his lips down to the base burying his nose in jous fine golden curls. Seto can hear jou trying to muffle his moans, and his free hand fisting the sheets. The sucks hard letting his head rise and fall feeling jous hot cock slide down his throat. He cant help it, its been so long since he's had any time to play- he doesnt realize when he started to moan around jous throbbing sex or when he began pumping his own member. Jou bites his knuckle trying desperately not finish before seto, but the sight of the brunette pleasuring himself while he sucks flings him over the edge. Seto loves it, the feel of the blondes hot seed spilling in thick creamy ribbons coating his throat, he feels his own seed spill over his fist and moans around jous softening member. When he opens his eyes he smiles at the image of the blonde pressed as far back against the wall as possible, his whole body still quivering with the after shock of his climax. By the time jou is able to still his body and open his eyes setos hair is bloody red and hangs haphazardly at his shoulders. His honey colored eyes rove over setos back, as he pulls a pair of black skinny fit low riders over the curve of his ass. Seto can feel it, that depression eeking from jou. This time it permeates the room like noxious gas making his insides twist. Jou stands up tucks him self back into his boxers, picks up his jeans a shirt and leaves the room. the soft click of the door shutting leaves the room in a horrid silence that gnaws at kaiba while he pulls a white t scoop neck over his head, its sleeves only reaching his elbows. In big blocky red letters the words "band name here" are printed across the cotton that clings to his torso stopping a few inches over the lip of his jeans. He pulls on the same black converse and sits on the floor staring at the wall.

They walk in silence to the game shop, when he came back to the room jou told kaiba that he had called yugi and asked him if he and the others wanted to go swimming, they all said yes. seto slows to halt and stares after jounouchi who walks just a bit further before stopping, he doesn't turn around to look at the redhead.

"jounochi, I meant for you to enjoy it too..."

the blond peeks over his shoulder before he faces seto and gives a wide smile, the same one he give's at school. Outwardly its convincing, but he can feel whats behind it. The horrid depression drops in kaibas belly like a rock and guilt presses through his ribcage like a rusted needle. Jou gives his trademark laugh and waves off setos worries as if he where paranoid and surely a face like that couldn't be unhappy. Seto stares him in shock and cant hide his hurt. It dawns upon him that the exaggerated smile is a shield, it isn't real. He wonder's why such a pleasurable action might be unpleasant to jou before he simply asks

"jou... are you a virgin?"

the smile slides off his face as if he was slapped, his eyes darken and he looks away.

"yea"

"I don't understand why, your attractive I know several people would love to lay with you"

jou just stares across the street not looking at anything,

"I never wanted to do it with someone who didn't... mean it."

the rusted needle presses further into setos ribcage and twists slowly. He feels his eyes sting slightly

"I'm sorry... I just wanted... I wanted to thank you I guess. I'm sorry katsuya"

use of his given name draws brown eyes over to him and he sees pain riddling setos beautiful features, something glistening at the corners of his gorgeous eyes. So jou smiles again

"s'okay its already-"

"don't do that!"

the blond jerks his head back. Seto tries to look away but cant quite bring himself to do it.

"don't smile when your sad or mad or anything but happy, like you did yesterday. I hate fake smiles, that's all I ever get. No one is ever real with me."

now hes glaring at the floor all jous sorrow mixing with his own anger becoming a muddled mess spiraling around in his mind and heart. Jou huffs and looks up not quite knowing what to do. Seto jerks his face up his jaw set and stares intensely at jou.

"jou! Are you ever going to tell me?"

he blinks at kaiba

"tell you what."

"you like me jou, I can feel it. Your so emotional jou it all floods out from you- its impossible for me not to notice when I'm this close to you. That's why I did what I did. I wanted you to want me but I didn't wanna want it so bad."

by now people passing them by on the sidewalk stare as they stroll past. Jou leans forward, shocked to see the angry expression coated with thick pearly tears hiding under choppy red hair. He steps forward so the tips of his beat up sneakers touch with the clean white toe of seto's tall converse.

"did you mean it?"

"I don't want to mean it."

"but do you?"

"yes I do dammit. Your the only person to treat me like you have. You look away from me when your supposed to even though I know damn well you don't want to. You gave me your coat and didn't let me see you shiver. I like it when you laugh and its real, you do all this-"

he runs his hand through his messy red hair

"even though you don't have to. Your so loyal its stupid- you really are a stupid mutt you know that! Only a dog could be that way, only dogs look at you like your so amazing when you know your not."

by this point tears flow freely down his face rolling over the thick black line of thankfully waterproof eyeliner. A warm hand wraps around his and twines their fingers together, setos blurry vision clears and he sees jou smiling sheepishly at him with his cheeks tinted pink. The shorter blonde pushes himself onto the balls of his feet letting his lips press flush against setos. When they part jou reaches up with his freehand and wipes away the taller boys tears.

"you mean it?"

he cant help it, he nods then laughs till he's doubled over trying to easing the tension from his body. He feels stupid for having let it hurt him so bad. Kaiba pulls himself into standing position and watches as jou holds his hand over his mouth muffling his laugh.

From just ahead of them a drawl voice shouts

"oh aint that just the most romantic thing you ever did see?"

bakura laughs hysterically before shouting into the open door of the game shop.

"goldie locks brought baby bear with him! Can we go now?"

Anzu pokes her head out of the door and grins widely at them.

"took you long enough to get here jou- whose your friend?"

bakura leans against the door frame

"yea jou whose your girlfriend?"

seto ruffles his wild red hair and laugh nervously running through a list of names hes heard of on redheads

"my name is Lynn!"

honda yugi ootogi and malik exit the shop all with multicolored beach totes, yugi carries two, he passes one to jou and locks the shop door. The small blond smiles up at the red head and sticks out his hand.

"I'm yugi its nice to meet you lynn!"

seto bends down to reach yugis hand and shakes it gently, Anzu peeks over yugis hair and gasps.

"ooh what pretty nails! Where did you get that polish!"

ootogi grins shoving yugi to the sideand reaches out bring 'Lynns' hand to his lips, only to have jou yank the red heads hand away.

"you nasty bastard don't you touch, wouldn't spread whatever you got."

he then fails to let go of setos hand and glares at the green eyes teen. Seto smelling a spike in testosterone from from both parties slips his arm around jous shoulder and says as he twines his fingers with jou's.

"dont worry, it doesn't matter what hes got, cause I know what I've got."

seto gives a sultry smile moving his hand from jous shoulder to run through blonde locks. Anzu honda malik and bakura all burst into laughter at ootogis miserable failure. Yugi blinks back and forth deciding to change the subject, all the while wondering if anyone else noticed that 'lynn' isn't a girl.

"we'll since you said you where bringing a guest I packed an extra suit for you okay jou, ootogi is gonna drive us down to the beach! I brought a camera and its water proof!"

yugi says waving an aqua colored digital camera before shoving it back in his bag. Jou peeks in his tote and holds it open for lynn to see in.

"oh my, that will fall right off me-"

honda lets a wide grin creep up his face lynn looks innocently over to ootogi

"i hope you don't mind, we'll have to stop and grab one that fits properly"

he bats his red eyelashes and smells his want. The green eyed boy places his hands on his hips

"yea sure! But we better get a move on right now then if we want a good spot!"

he says this strolls over to the curb and leans against his cherry red convertible grinning. Noting his smugness bakura runs and jumps over the door and plops down in the passenger seat laughing manically as ootogi tries to get him out only to find malik plopping onto the white haired boys lap and sticking his tongue out. Honda looks in the back seat and muses how to get all of them to fit into a four seater. Yugi peeks into the seat as well, jou strolls up after

"yugi you wanna sit between ootogi and bakura or between honda and me? Anzu sit in hondas lap lynn will sit in mine"

anzu glares at honda, yugi squeaks as he watches Bakura begin nibbling on maliks ear.

"in the back! Ill sit in the back..."

they pile in anzu red faced glaring out the side of the car while yugi wedges his small body in the middle, so jou can squeeze into remaining space. Honda grins as he watches the redhead curl loosely into jou's lap.

"hey jou where did you meet the babe?"

anzus face brightens at the question

"yea? You two seem real close- how did you meet?"

yugi shifts

"yea I think we all wanna know that"

the cherry red sports car pulls out and speeds down the road, wind whipping at their faces. Feeling jou s mind go blank seto jumps in keeping his arms around jous neck trying to speak over the wind that whistles past his ears.

" I guess he was walking the same way I was- I didn't have a coat see. So he let me wear his and walked me all the way home, he was just too charming to not wanna see again." anzu reaches over yugi and punches jou in the shoulder

"since when are you that guy! Last time I forgot my coat you just laughed at me!"

at the memory jou snorts and add

"you didn't forget your coat you just got it cause it was 'cute' you didn't even check if it would keep you warm!"

seto presses his lips against jous cheek then pulls away smiling impishly

"i was wearing a mini sweater!"

jou grins widely

"but you're sexy!"

honda laughs with bakura malik and ootogi while anzu slaps jou upside the head

"you jerk!"

yugi squeaks in place

"don't hit anzu thats not nice!"

jou pouts and presses his cheek to setos chest, playfully slaps her hand as she pulls away. He then runs places a kiss on the top of jous head.

"all better?"

hes answered with a wide grin , yugi just laughs. Honda snorts as anzu whips her hand away from 'lynn' and stares at his shiny smooth nails.

"i guess he's a leg man- I mean look at that they go on forever!"

honda says gesturing to setos long legs coiled on jous lap. The blond grins placing a hand on setos thigh.

"they are very nice."

the red head just tucks his face in jous neck pretending to blush. anzu just stares at her own significantly shorter legs and wondered why it is that hers are so shapeless unlike lynns.

"you do have nice legs, do you go to the gym a lot?"

seto jerks his head up from the warmth of jous shoulder.

"i dont work out, I actually work."

yugi squeaks at the rather scathing comment, but honda laughs and raises an arm for a high five, bakura and malik how with laughter from the front seat. Ootogi's shoulders shake as he tries not to laugh while he's driving. She just stares slack jawed at the red head, her brow furrow sharply , black rimmed blue eyes stare back haughtily.

"you mad? Gonna get me with your tae bo? Ooh your dangerous for ten minutes a day!"

at that comment everyone but yugi and Anzu burst into hysterical laughter, ootogi pulls over in front of a small boutique as he tries to stop laughing. Seto hops over the door and says quickly

"I'll be in and out real fast ok!"

he then dashes into the shop his hair whipping out behind him. Yugi looks curiously up at jou

"your friend is a bit mean jou. Anzu was just asking a question you know."

the brunette sits with her arms crossed angrily over her swollen chest. Jou gives a lopsided grin to honda then yugi and retorts

"in my neighborhood its called witty, you need to learn to take a hit anzu."

honda nods his agreement

"i cant believe you landed a babe that's so damn smart! You better keeper man!"

just as he slugs jous shoulder seto returns hopping over the door with a glossy black bag in hand, he lands in jous lap . Jou snatches the bag and peeks in.

"is that fishnet?"

ootogi almost hits the car ahead of him as he pulls out into the road

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the beach~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the cluster of them argues about who should go find and save them a spot while rest get changed into their suits, blue eyes roll dramatically.

"we'll go save a spot!"

seto grabs jou's elbow and drags him over to the trunk of the red car, he taps at the lock til ootogi gets the hint, popping it open. Jou reaches in throwing the folded blanket over his shoulder and picking up one side of the heavy red plastic ice chest while seto grabs the other side and slams the trunk shut as they trot out to a clear spot near the shore. In surrounding area are small clusters of four or five people spaced out, speckling the shoreline with bikini clad women and a few boyfriends. By the time the yu gi and company spot them on the shore, the two are already changed into their swim suits. Jous suit being knee length dark blue swim trunks with a black stripe on either side, setos swim suit consists of tight black boy shorts and a backless top made of fine black mesh that only reaches to his ribcage. the boys wear various lengths of trunks while anzu sports a string bikini that leaves nothing to the imagination. Bakura laughs out loud at the sight of the redhead laying flat on his back, his knees lifted up off the blanket and crossed (effectively hiding his bulge from view) for jou to paint his toenails a glossy red color to match his hair. Blue eyes roam over the expanse of jous exposed chest, lingering over a long angry scar on the left side of his chest.

"man you are whipped."

jou smiles then blows the paint dry and moves to paint the other set of clean glossy nails. Seto smile and places his hand behind his head

" whipped and he likes it."

jou grins looking up to honda and bakura chasing yugi to the water. Anzu glares at the far too relaxed redhead , muttering under her breath about how all supermodels are flat chested be fore marches to the shore. Malik glances at ootogi who gives a wide grin the two bolt after the girl, malik grabbing her under her armpits ootogi grabbing hold of her ankles – she shrieks in surprise. The lazy couple on the shore watches while the other two swing her back and forth until their knee deep in the water and fling her out into an oncoming wave. She burst up from the water gasping for breath and chases after them, to no avail with her rather short legs. Jou digs in the tote bag once hes finished painting and plucks out a small bottle of sunblock, he flicks the cap and warms the cold liquid in his hands. Once he feels it has warmed he rubs it over seto's feet, earning an appreciative purr, he rubs up his ankles then rubs the remainder up his endlessly long legs. From some the splash fight in shallow water honda looks up and whistle to the ootogi

"man we just got here and jou's already goin home!"

ootogi looks up to the beach and sees jous hands sliding over the curve of 'lynns' back, kneading underneath the redheads shoulder blades. Anzu follows their line of sight and snarls

"slut."

yugi sloshes over and glares as best he can at his friend

"Anzu that's not nice at all! Jou really likes Lynn- why are you so mad?"

honda and ootogi snigger from behind him waiting for her to answer, in the background bakura holds a flailing malik over his head and flings him into an oncoming wave. She snarls and you can almost hear her gears turning

"she makes women look like sluts! Look at her up there letting him put his hands all over her!"

yugi looks worriedly at her, ignoring the word 'she' he responds

"anzu, your wearing a string bikini and running around in these big waves-"

ootogi cuts in

"and you've popped out of your top twice! You got no right calling anyone slut!"

raises a fist to swing at the raven haired teen who simply continues

"your just pissed off cause you got blown outta the water- your usually the only girl hanging out with us, so you think your the sexy one... then shows up this spicy redhead."

yugi sighs heavily wondering if he should mention that Lynn is a boy... but then realizes jou hasn't told anyone that hes gay. Their attention is drawn to the sound of bakura screaming

"you little bastard get over here!"

malik laugh like a lunatic as he runs down the shore line with bakura hot on his tail.

The small group feeling rather put out decides to get out of the water and head back to the blanket. They arrive each one plopping down and flopping over on the large blue blanket, anzu however sits with arms around her knees which she has pulled up over her chest. She glares at jou who laughs with honda as they pile up various bits of available drift wood while yugi wanders further long picking up sticks and dropping them into the pile. Ootogi pluck a bright red lighter from his tote , burning the end of a single scrap of wood, that bursts to life like a small torch. He tosses in the pile and runs to the cooler to pluck out a few packs of hot dogs. Jou reaches into the cooler for two sodas, pausing when he looks at anzu, there on either side of her ribs at an awkward angle are two thick angry circular scars, as if she'd been run through with a pike. She glares at him when she feels him staring

"what?"

he looks at her with expressionlessly

"so how'd you get those scars?"

she bares her teeth in a vicious snarl before jerking her head away and staring angrily at the setting sun.

"how did you get yours!"

jou crouches down next to her leaning close whisper in her ear

"Hirutani's boys followed you home... I didn't let them have you."

she jerks her face to look at him in shock, his expression is forlorn as he continues in his hushed voice

"although now I wonder if you would have let them have you."

he stands up handing a can to seto who pulls himself into a sitting position staring at the fire.

"we should get more firewood, that wont last long"

jou nods with a slight smirk, anzu stares at him curiously then lets her eyes wander to the Lynn who stands up announcing their hunt. She watches them retreating into the distance snarling at the redheads back.

"tramp"

yugi sighs heavily at the word then look curiously at her as he sets down beside her.

"Anzu, do you like jou?"

she sets her venomous glare at the reflection of the setting sun, she feels the moon slowly rising in her chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malik dusts the sand off his knees while Bakura digs himself out of the hole Malik trapped him in. finally free and caked in clinging sand he stomps over to malik with the intent to break his nose, only to find him crouched down behind a rock peering over it. Following his gaze bakura sees the blonde walking along picking up bits of fire wood the tall red head trailing slowly behind him, glancing at bits of wood before deciding to just quit. Seto sighs audibly then lays down in the sand,

"what are you doing?"

jou stands over seto smiling down at him

"anzu was pissing me off, I wanted to get away from her for a bit."

jou nods tossing the wood to the side, sitting upright beside seto.

"jou? Whats bothering you?"

he doesn't answer just stares out over the water as the sun sinks down, drowning itself in the horizon.

"jou?"

"when this is over, I wont get to see you, like this again will I?"

seto sits upright feeling that depression seep out of jous pores. In the distance bakura and malik strain their hearing to find out whats going on.

"jou I don't know whats going to happen after this. I don't know how strong this one is, I don't know if I'll win."

jou turns his gaze to seto looking at his gently angled features, noticing how the sun makes his hair shine.

"I know you will"

"how?"

"its anzu"

"ah, I see"

"when you go home after all this... what will happen to...us?"

this time seto turns to face jou, he presses his lips softly against jous in a lingering kiss.

"I don't know what will happen later but I know that we have right now."

jou presses his lips flush against setos, feeling his lips part he slips his tongue in and explores setos mouth. From their place behind that rock bakura and malik smirk as they watch jou lower 'Lynn' onto her back, rolling on top of her without breaking their kiss. Their hands explore each others bodies, jou shifts and begins kissing and sucking at setos neck, pushing the mesh fabric of his top up. The blond licks and sucks gently at the now exposed pert pink buds, he revels in the sound of the others huffs and groans. He feels jou slide downwards running the flats of his palms down the plains of setos body. He cant help the sounds hes making, it feels so different this time, feels as if those hand leave a trail of burning pleasure and heat in their wake. Seto lets himself feel this,doesn't try to muffle his sound or hide how good it feels. He feels slim fingers hook onto his small shorts, he encouragingly raises his hips and peers down his chest watching as jou slowly peels them off his body. From their view by the rock they can see setos rigid sex standing at attention, they just watch as jou drops kisses from Lynn's knees down her thighs and give all his attention to that place between her milky thighs. Seto throws his head back moaning audibly, his back arches upward his hands reach down to tangle in long golden hair. His long legs hook onto jous shoulders as he feels jous tongue wandering his length. leaning every curve sucking needfully at the very tip before slowly working his way down seto engorged erection. Jou places his hands on setos hips stroking them lovingly while he mewls and moans in response to jous ministrations. Seto reaches down pulling of jous hands from his hips and begins sucking his fingers, coating them with saliva and letting go. Jou doesn't cease his movement as his gaze trail up setos flat smooth body to see his blue eyes damn near glowing

"please jou please"

they watch as the blonde placing one hand between milky thighs, earning a positive response. After a moment of shyness, jous movements become slightly more noticeable. He shifts lifting his face up to watch 'Lynn' moan as he thrusts his fingers in and curls them, then moving in a scissoring motion. Seto moans loudly

"deeper katsuya please I need you deeper!"

this sound drifts down clearly to the two watching them along with the many loud moans. with a more forceful thrust a scream coupled with the redhead arching his back and curling his toes.

"gods katsuya I cant wait- take me please!"

jou groans this time, shifting so he stands on his knees, pressing setos knees to his chest. He gives himself a stroke spreading glistening pre cum over his shaft before guiding himself to setos waiting entrance. The redhead exhales relaxing his muscles as jou pushes his manhood into his tight hot velvety tunnel, they groan together. Maliks eyes go wide as he watches 'Lynn' wrap her long legs around jous hips guiding him forward, he watches jou bite his lip to stave off his orgasm.

"hey bakura.. do you see that?"

Bakura squints wondering if he's seeing correctly.

"is Lynn a guy?"

Jou begins rolling his hips and lays himself completely on top of seto kissing him deeply, drinking in his incoherent sounds- their flush bodies rubbing up against setos weeping member. The friction of their undulating bodies sending thrill after thrill of pleasure rippling through the redhead. Jou lifts setos long legs over his shoulder, pumping harder, loving the sound of his new found lover incoherently screaming his name. Their hips crash together like the tide striking the shore, jous deep powerful thrust's continuously pummeling setos prostate. Unaware of what to do with his hands setos arms are thrown over his head his hands clenching and unclenching much like the muscles surrounding jous throbbing sex.

"KATSUYA KATSUYA KATSUYA! PLEASE ALMOST- AHHHHH!"

his back arches up off the sand his red hair sticking to his face damp with sweat and both their bodies quake with the force of their climax. Jous vision finally clears to show him the vision of satisfaction splayed out in front of him. Jounouchi bends over seto dropping small kisses onto his face and chest murmuring as he does so

"good god, your amazing. So beautiful"

his words trail on but the two watchers have disappeared from behind their vantage point and slink back to their place with the others giggling as they go. The couple rinses their bodies in the tide, picking up the drift wood that jou tossed down earlier and heads back. The blonde watches the other walking and notes the slight sway in his steps as if his knees arent properly supporting him, once in sight of the others they are greeted by Malik Ootogi Honda and Bakura wolf whistling at them. Jou blinks at them dropping the wood onto the remainder of the flickering fire.

"oh man! You move fast!"

malik comments while bakura grins at them

they watch 'Lynn' collapse onto the blanket and struggle to keep his bright eyes open, rather than defend his virtue he simply gives satisfied purr. Jou smiles from beside the fire, spotting bakura staring at him wolfishly.

"what?"

he gives a dramatic heaving noise

"oh katsuya oh katsuya PLEASE!"

seto jerks awake at the spike in bakuras volume, he glares at being woke so unpleasantly

"shut the face, we had sex he was damn good- so good I didn't out you freaks hiding behind that rock"

malik turns beet red, so does jou.

Bakuras laugh booms across the emptying beach.

"I bet you liked us watching!"

"I didn't notice you watching till you started wanking- perv."

bakura nods in agreement

"couldn't help it, looked hot."

hondas mouth opens and closes looking like a suffocating fish

"your gay!"

jou pokes the fire with a loose stick

"no. just like who I like. This one turned out to be a guy."

ootogi jumps in

" care to give us a show- they got one after all!"

he slaps bakuras shoulder, who adds

"but at such a distance I don't think it should count – DO OVER DO OVER!"

The lot of them break into hysterical laughter, jou stops- his blood runs cold as anzu glares with luminous yellow eyes. She lunges wrapping her small hands around the redheads throat she opens her mouth to shout- only to emit a feral growl. Jou barrels into her throwing every ounce of his weight crashing against her side. She is thrown only a few feet away, caught off guard enough to relinquish her hold on setos pale throat. Honda yugi and ootogi scream at anzu

"what the hell you bitch!"

"anzu how could you!"

"what the fuck!"

bakura and malik just smile at each other and watch. Seto coughs and rolls onto his knees then shift to his feet crouched down grinning at her as jou bolts away. She shrieks while tears stream down her graying face.

"YOU RUINED HIM! YOU WHORE! HE WAS MINE!"

Jou just glares at her

"is that why you attacked kaiba? You knew I like him! DIDNT YOU!"

She stands up to her full height, taller than she was a moment ago. Her limbs slowly stretching her flesh as her body extends into a form jou will never forget. Seto belts a roar at her like an infuriated lion, his arms open wide as he does so.

Yugi gasps

"its that cat!"

Honda and Ootogi stumble backward as Anzu lunges past jou throwing her foul form at 'Lynn'. He flips back ward gracefully avoiding her like a disease. Her eyes grow bulbous wide, the sound of her bones rearranging themselves flood the air, her cheekbones jut outward while her teeth push past her lips elongating – her jaw moving forward before her flesh can follow. Seto wrinkles his nose at her in disgust, his change begins more fluidly. She pauses in her movement when she sees him shake his head, til his hair turns black his ears pull back and up becoming long black cat ears with shaggy tips, his eyes flare red and reshape from their graceful slenderness to wide almond shapes. The tip of his nose presses down ward, the bridge becoming wider, like his spreading cheekbones. a mane of glossy black hair trails down from the base of his scalp flowing down his back steadily shrinking until it reaches the small of his back where a long sleek black tail flicks back and forth. She gapes at the sight of his skin turning slate gray, adorned with narrow tribal markings that dance across his shifting form. He raises one hand out in front of himself to defend against a possible attack, she just watches his hand become long and spidery as the nails turn thick black and push outward in sharp points. His feet elongate, his heels moving upward making his feet look significantly more like the back legs on a slim cat. Jou stares at the creature that sways in place, he feels himself smile despite the danger. He then looks at the bones jutting out of anzu in her feet elbows ribs, he eyes the skin that stretched to accommodate her spine stretching outward. He can see lumps protruding from her back as if her spine was trying to get away from her. Jou looks her with a sly grin and says smugly

"well guess what anzu, setos just fine- I made damn sure of that."she turns and snarls at jou, thick rivulets of yellowish saliva rolling out from between her short jagged teeth.

"what the fuck are you?"

beads of drool fall from her mouth as she speaks with gaps in her words as if words have become foreign to her. Seto looks at her his thin lips curving into a wicked smile, revealing long needle thin pearly white teeth.

"I am head of my tribe, by attacking me you declared war. Did you even know that?"

she roars her frustration and fury and rushes at him one misshapen arm pulled back to strike. He crouches down and springs upward high over her head landing in a sweeping kick throwing her to the ground. Many eyes watch in terror yugi sobs and clings to honda as if his life depends on it, ootogi cant seem to remember how to breathe so passes out, the other two watch in idle amusement. The blonde however watches on as if there where no danger- he stares completely mesmerized. When anzu lands o with a heavy thud the warren leaps upward over her landing heavily burying his knees in her chest. As his weight settles knocking the wind from her she grips his face and flings to the side. He skids in the sand rolling onto his feet , burying his claws in the sand to stop himself. He slashes deep in her belly and bounces just out of her reach, over and over again. Her blood spatters the beach like modern art, he feints left and stabs his hand so deep hes buried up to his wrist- she bends down til her angular ribs press down trapping his hand there inside her. She grins wildly, a hideous vision- she wraps her long gangly claws around his slender neck and squeezes, his free hand digs into the flesh of her arm ripping away as much as he can. Jou shrieks in terror, he turns to the fire intending to grab a branch from it only to see a a larger werewolf snarling down at the scene. Four long red marks streaked across its long narrow muzzled face, Its sharp triangular ear jut out from a glossy tan hair that looks like it goes to a kabuki play. The shoulders are broad and muscular like its torso, narrow at the waist. Its legs are thick, curved for great distances and rippling with muscle, as if it were made for mobility. blood shot yellow eyes glance at jou who only glares back despite his immense fear, before he can spit a curse at it- its bolted forward. He turns in time to see it grab hold of anzus elbows , smash the jutting joint and shake till the warren falls from her grasp. katsuya sprints forward gathering seto in his arms protectively only to see the larger wolf lift the other and tear one arm off. She shrieks in twisted agony- only to have the arm wrenched from her body and her face gripped in the larger werewolves vice like grip.

"you a cursed one, a disease we cannot afford to spread."

with that it closes its fist, her flesh skull and brain bursting from between its long fingers. Jou watches her twitching body fall limp to the sandy floor, walking in from the distance is the boy with long sleek black hair. He looks at the body and back the tall wolf.

"throw her into the ocean, the mermaid can smell blood."

jou looks over and seen hundreds of ominous white eyes staring from the shore, the wolf lifts anzus gory body and pitches it to the waiting mouths. The sound shrieking and splashing flood the air, even in the dark they can all see her blood bloom to the surface while the body is ravaged.

"good girl Grendel"

the wolf crouches down moving forward on all fours, shifting as it moves until it sits at the vampire child's side as nothing more than an innocent looking Australian Shepard. On the other side of the boy is a massive black cat with three long tails and a white diamond shape in white fur on its forehead. Seto groans in jous arms, he blinks repeatedly til his vision clears only to see the vampire kid staring down at him with a mysterious smile. Rather than ask why he decided to help Seto blurts

"thank you"

the boys odd eyes flicker with amusement as he looks down at the massive feline by his small feet.

"ooh how rare a warren with manners."

he looks back to seto who pulls himself into a sitting position.

"I just wanted you to know, that while you do have a right to declare war on the wolf kin for what happened to you but it was not them who sent her. She was a cursed one- not a member of any tribe."

seto shakes his bloodied hand tring to rid himself of the filth without touching it.

"I cant let this go unchecked. She didn't know I was capable of defending myself and attacked anyway. If she is cursed than someone is acting outside the laws of our people. I must bring this situation to the wolf tribes attention and I will."

"you will declare war on them?"

"I have no use for that, she offender is dead. That debt is settled- but they must know that one of theirs is rebelling."

the boy smirks

" a cats pride would normally force them to war for something like this and you... choose logic. You are a rare one indeed."

" I earned my place, so I earn my right to keep it by not acting foolishly."

the cat saunters forward looking at seto curiously

"well said blood kin"

the warren looks in shock at the diamond faced cat.

"you can speak in that form? How spectacular you are elder Gunnr."

its three tails sway lazily all in completely separate directions

"not spectacular, just old."

jou snorts then straightens his face, the cats neon green eyes rove over jou.

"ooh another rare one, so pretty- you should eat him when he dies."

seto glares but doesn't speak, the trio then turns and leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the news of seto kaiba being found in an abandoned building races across every tv in the city an astonishing find since a ransom note for fifteen billion dollars had been sent to the newspaper only one day prior. No interview was given since as soon as he was found he was rushed to a hospital to be given a health check.

The brunette sits alone in the small sterile white room wishing he didn't have to go through all the theatrics associated with kidnappings. He had effectively made himself appear exhausted and damaged,

using the wounds anzu had inflicted on him as evidence of having actually been taken. He woke up in the room waiting for the physical only to be informed that he slept though it, the previous night had worn him more than he thought. When the doctor strolls into the room, kaiba sees mokuba sitting in a red plastic chair in the hallway waiting for him to be released. The doctor sits down on a small black stool beside kaibas bed pulling out a clear plastic clipboard and blue ink pen. Scanning his badge kaiba notes its a psychiatrist.

"so what do you remember?"

the brunette mentally goes over his story

"they kept me blindfolded, and I was cuffed to the wall...they hit me when I didn't say what they wanted."

he looks away

"so they hit me a lot"

he can hear the pen scraping over the page, tapping heavily when finished. The doctor sighs inwardly before broaching the topic

"your exam says there was, sexual assault-"

kaiba shouts

"there was not!"

"but your exam clearly shows-"

"it shows I had sex before I arrived at the hospital!"

the doctor peers over his glasses eying seto critically

"well then who was it?"

kaiba glares icily at the man

"it was Jounouchi Katsuya, he's the one who found me. I don't quite know how he got the cuffs off but he did and he carried me away from there. Called my brother who sent a limo since he was at school. And … on the way back to the manor... I was just so happy to see him..."

seto lets himself trail off as if he where embarrassed, only to hear the pen scribbling again, tapping when its done.

"the same katsuya that your recorded as having got into several skirmishes with at school?"

seto's lip twitches quieting a smile

"yes that one."

"why where you so happy to see him?"

"it is difficult when I find myself interested in a person- even more when it happens to be a man. Every time I spoke to him, I meant to say one thing but I came out as something else. So when I saw him again I just said everything and... he reciprocated the feelings."

kaiba looked at the doctors glasses from the corner of his eye, reading the reflection. Inwardly he smirks at the diagnosis

'teenage awkwardness'

a short few questions later he is released from the hospital and sent home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

jou quietly enters his apartment, arriving home late from work, he slips into his bedroom silently shutting the door and stripping down to his boxers and collapsing face down on his bed. Just as his eye's grow heavy he hears scratching at his window, a wide grin spreads across his face at the sight of the large black cat with its forked tail. Leaping from his bed he yanks the window open the cat leaps in landing on his hands and feet. Jou slips the window shut flicks the lock and turns to see seto naked sitting on his bed. He smiles at jou coyly and lays back exposing his whole body for only jou to see.

"katsuya, want to play with me?"

~OWARI

**Author's Note:**

> yes it needs editing, no im not going to its an old story i just wanted to move


End file.
